Mistake
by Fujoshi KyuSung Shiper
Summary: Kyuhyun seorang pria berusia 34 tahun yang mencampakan kekasihnya yang tengah hamil , bagaiman jika 17 tahun berlalu ia mendapatkan berita yang mengguncang dirinya yang masih mencintai kekasihnya . mampu kah ia memperbaiki kesalahanya meski semua telah terlambat ? / chap : 2 / kyusung / hurt /
1. Chapter 1

Title : Mistake

Genre : Lemon , Drama , Family, Sad.

Rate : M

Length : 3shoot

Main Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun-SJ-

Before : 16 th – after : 34 th

Kim Yesung-SJ-

Before : 17 th -

Shim Changmin-TVXQ-

Before : 16 th – after : 34 th

Jong Hyun –C. -

Before : 16 th – after : 34 th

Choi Min Ho –shinee-

Before : 16 th – after : 34 th

Kim / Cho Ah Rin-OC-: 17 th

Park Bom -2ne1- : 16 th

Ji Yeon-t-ara- : 16 th

Tiffany-SNSD- 16 th

Im Yonna – SNSD

Before : 17 th – 35 th

Summary :

Kyuhyun seorang pria berusia 34 tahun yang mencampakan kekasihnya yang tengah hamil , bagaiman jika 17 tahun berlalu ia mendapatkan berita yang mengguncang dirinya yang masih mencintai kekasihnya . mampu kah ia memperbaiki kesalahanya meski semua telah terlambat ?

26 April , 2019

Susaek-dong , Seoul.

Pria berusia 34 tahun itu kembali kesana , kesebuah daerah perumahan sederhana yang berada di sekitar kawasan Susaek-dong.

Mobilnya yang terpakir di tepi jalan terlihat sangat mencolok diantara perumahan sederhana itu membuat berbagai pertanyaan dari setiap warga yang melihat mobil mewahnya seperti , mobil siapa itu ? atau untuk apa mobil semewah itu terparkir lama di sana tanpa terlihat adanya sebuah kehidupan di dalamnya.

Cho Kyuhyun tak perduli apa pun dan siapa pun, yang lelaki itu inginkan hanyalah melihatnya.

Gadis berusia 17 tahun , bertubuh mungil dengan rambut panjangnya yang sehitam malam , mata bulat yang memancarkan kepolosannya dan bibir tipisnya yang berwarna pink cerah yang terlihat sangat mempesona saat kedua sudutnya tertarik.

'Sangat Mirip ' hanya satu kalimat itulah yang segera terlintas dalam benaknya saat melihat kesempurnaan wajah gadis remaja itu .

Matanya terpejam, otak nya berusaha kembali menyatukan puzzle-puzzle ingatannya yang telah lama terlupakannya.

Dan saat ia kembali membuka matanya hanya sebuah penyesalan tak berujung hingga membuahkan kesakitan di hatinyalah yang di rasakannya.

Pengecut , itulah dirinya.

Lelaki brengsek adalah julukan yang tepat untuknya.

Kyuhyun tak akan mengelak , tidak ada yang akan di elaknya.

Semua benar dan itu memang dirinya.

" dia kembali " seru seorang pria seumuran dengannya , membuatnya kembali fokus pada satu titik.

Gadis Remaja itu berjalan santai seorang diri , langkah kaki mungilnya membawanya memasuki sebuah gang sempit yang tak dapat di lewati mobil dan hanya mampu di lewati para pejalan kaki.

" masih tidak ingin menemuinya ? " Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sebagai jawaban untuk pria berwajah kekanakan milik sahabatnya itu meski umurnya telah memasuki kepala 3.

" sampai kapan ? ini sudah ke 22 kalinya kau datang tapi tak pernah sekali pun kau menampakkan diri padanya " Kyuhyun masih terdiam , seolah tak ada seorang pun berada di sekitarnya yang tengah berbicara.

Changmin menghela nafasnya , ia benci dengan segala hal yang telah di perbuat sahabat karibnya itu namun di satu sisi hatinya ia merasa iba.

" aku ingin pulang " dari 2 jam yang lalu , sejak mereka berada di sana hanya kalimat itulah yang di ucapkan sahabatnya itu dan tanpa bertanya lagi Changmin pun mengikuti ke inginan Kyuhyun yang menginginkan mereka segera atau lebih tepatnya Kyuhyun kembali.

ScreenPlays Fanfiction

Present

Super Junior Fanfiction SM Entertaiment

Mistake Nia&Ian Couple

Part 1

Ia hanya lah seorang remaja saat itu. Seorang anak yang bahkan belum mampu untuk tinggal sendiri tanpa adanya ibu disampingnya namun kenyataan datang begitu cepat secepat badai datang untuk menghempaskan segala apa yang ada di hadapannya.

Saat kenakalannya berbuah.

Kyuhyun merasa takut , takut dengan kenyataan yang di terimanya dan pada akhirnya pasti akan mengubah seluruh hidupnya secara drastis.

Ia akan kehilangan masa remajanya.

Harus melepas cita – citanya.

Dan mengecewakan ibunya.

18 Februari , 2002.

SMA Hannnyoung , Seoul.

Saat itu jam istirahat , sekolah.

Cho Kyuhyun siswa SMA Hannyoung kelas 11-5 , ketua Geng yang bernama Kyu-Line bersama teman satu gengnya masih berada di kelasnya yang memang tak berniat untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

'' Kyu .. pacar mu di depan , mencari mu " seru Kim Jong Hyung salah seorang teman sekelasnya yang baru saja kembali dari kantin.

Kyuhyun pun mengalihkan fokusnya dari obrolan teman – temannya saat namanya dan nama kekasihnya di sebut lalu beranjak bangun dari kursi menemui kekasihnya.

" noona " sapanya pada seorang gadis bertubuh mungil yang berusia 1 tahun lebih tua darinya.

" ada apa ? " lanjut Kyuhyun saat tak juga mendapat respon sedikit pun dari sapaannya tadi.

Gadis itu masih terdiam menatap Kyuhyun , sinar matanya seakan meredup memancarkan ketakutan dan hal itu membuat Kyuhyun merasa gelisah.

" noona/ kyu " kali ini mereka memanggil bersamaan.

Gadis itu menundukan kepalanya " bisa kita bicara ! " dahi Kyuhyun mengkerut.

" aku bahkan sudah di sini sejak tadi " sahut Kyuhyun yang merasa aneh dengan keadaan kekasihnya itu.

" tidak disini " seru gadis bernama Kim Yesung tanpa menatap Kyuhyun kemudian kakinya melangkah meninggalkan tempatnya semua di ikuti Kyuhyun yang menyusul di sampingnya.

" Noona " panggil Kyuhyun lagi , namun gadis itu Nampak tak berniat sedikit pun untuk merespon.

Perasaan Kyuhyun mulai berubah tak enak.

Sempat terfikir di benaknya saat itu bahwa akan kah kekasihnya itu berniat memutuskan hubungan mereka yang sudah berjalan 1 tahun lebih itu dan semakin pikiran itu melayang semakin tak enak pula perasaannya.

Dan tanpa di sadarinya , ternyata kekasihnya itu telah menggiringnya ke gudang belakang sekolah , salah satu tempat yang jarang di lalui para siswa – siswi bahkan Guru.

Mereka saling berhadapan dan Kyuhyun masih diam mematung menunggu kekasihnya berbicara dan untuk kesekian kalinya Yesung tetap terdiam seolah enggan untuk berkata dan itu membuat Kyuhyun Jengah.

" noona , sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicara kan ? seriuskan ? " ujar Kyuhyun namun tetap tak mendapat respon.

Yesung hanya diam menunduk sambil menggigit bibirnya dan berlahan memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun panic " noona, kau kenapa ? apa aku berbicara terlalu keras pada mu ? " kali itu Yesung merespon dengan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun pun mendekat lalu mendekap erat tubuh mungil yang tengah menggigil karena tangisnya.

" Kyu .. " Kyuhyun hanya berdehem memberikan respon, tangannya masih bergerak lembut di sekitar rambut sang kekasih dari kepala hingga ujung rambut yang berada di punggunya.

" aku hamil " tangan Kyuhyun berhenti mengelus, dunianya seakan langsung berhenti berputar bersamaan dengan waktu yang berhenti, nafasnya bahkan seakan ikut langsung tercekat saat satu kalimat itu terucap dari bibir kekasihnya.

Dalam benaknya ia terus mengsugesti dirinya bahwa apa yang di dengarnya salah.

" aku hamil , Kyu " kalimat itu kembali menyapa gendang telinganya dan seakan meyakin kannya bahwa apa yang di dengar sebelumnya adalah benar.

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan kedua tangannya mendorong kecil bahu Yesung ke belakang.

" kau.. bercandakan ! " bukan sebuah pertanyaan , nada bicara Kyuhyun seolah mennyatakan peryataan , itu menurut Yesung.

Dengan takut gadis mungil itu menatap Kyuhyun lalu menggelengkan kepalanya kecil " aku hamil " di saat itu juga tangan Kyuhyun yang berada di bahu Yesung segera terjatuh lunglai.

Matanya menatap nanar seakan tak percaya dengan fakta yang telah di nyatakan Yesung.

Mereka terdiam tak ada yang bicara yang terdengar setelah itu hanyalah isak tangis Yesung yang telah jatuh terduduk di lantai berdebu itu.

ScreenPlays Fanfiction

Present

Super Junior Fanfiction SM Entertaiment

Mistake Nia&Ian Couple

Part 1

Tanpa melepas pakaiannya , Kyuhyun melangkah memasuki kamar mandi , menyalakan shower dan membiarkan air menimpah tubuhnya , rambutnya yang semula tertata mulai menjuntai turun dengan titik – titik air yang menetes di ujungnya .

Kyuhyun pun menengadahkan kepalanya , membiarkan air – air itu menimpah wajahnya yang bahkan masih Nampak sempurna walau umurnya telah termakan waktu.

Matanya menatap lekat sosok di balik cermin kemudian satu tangannya terangkat menyentuh cermin itu , menghapus titik – titik air yang memburamkan cermin tersebut dan terlihatlah wajahnya yang tampak sempurna namun dengan sinar mata yang redup.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut dengan jemarinya yang menyentuh bagian matanya yang terpantul di cermin itu.

Kyuhyun baru memperhatikannya sekarang , enah sejak kapan sinar matanya mulai berubah tak lagi memancarkan keangguhan dan kearogansiannya dan telah berganti dengan sinar kelelahan dan ke putus asaan.

Kyuhyun melangkah mundur , hingga menabrak dinding kedua tangannya di letakkan ke kepalanya dan berlahan tubuhnya merosot jatuh , dengan lirih bibirnya menggumamkan kalimat.

' maafkan aku ' berulang kali , berharap ia mendengarnya.

ScreenPlays Fanfiction

Present

Super Junior Fanfiction SM Entertaiment

Mistake Nia&Ian Couple

Part 1

Sudah 1 minggu 2 hari , Kyuhyun menghindar, Berusaha tak menampakkan diri di hadapan kekasihnya.

Tak membalas semua pesan yang dikirim Yesung untuknya bahkan beberapa tak sampai di bacanya , tak mengangkat telephonenya bahkan sampai meminta teman- temannya untuk mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun sudah lama tidak bersama mereka.

Terlihat kejam , memang ! namun Kyuhyun pun tak mampu lagi berfikir apa yang seharusnya di lalukan.

Selama ini ia tumbuh di sebuah Keluarga yang sangat menjaga tata karma .

Ia adalah seorang pewaris, satu – satunya yang berhak atas segala kekayaan dan kekuasaan yang di miliki keluarganya, hal itulah yang membuatnya lebih berbeda dari saudari-saudarinya yang lain.

22 Februari , 2002.

SMA Hannyoung , Seoul

" permisi , apa Kyuhyun ada ? " tanya Yesung pada sekumpulan anak remaja laki – laki yang tengah berada di dalam kelas.

" tidak , sudah beberapa hari ini , Kyuhyun tidak berkumpul dengan kami , saat pulang pun ia akan langsung kembali " ucap remaja laki – laki bernama Choi Minho.

Yesung tersenyum lembut " kalau begitu , bisa sampaikan ini pada Kyuhyun ? sudah beberapa hari ini ia tidak dapat di hubungi " Minho pun menerima sepucuk surat yang titipkan Yesung kepadanya.

" baiklah , nanti akan aku berikan surat ini jika bertemu dengannya " Yesung kembali tersenyum lalu mengucapkan

" terima kasih " lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan kelas 11-5

" aish , Cho Kyuhyun … sialan kau , membuat ku harus berbohong lagi hari ini ! " kesal MinHo saat sudah memastikan bahwa sosok gadis bernama Kim Yesung itu tak lagi di sekitar kelasnya.

Kyuhyun masih tak bergeming , tubuhnya merapat pada lututnya yang telah di tekuk , menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik kedua tanganya yang terlipat di atas lutut.

" yahh .. Cho Kyuhyun " Choi Minho kembali berteriak , kali itu dengan sebuah pukulan di atas meja tepat di mana Kyuhyun bersembunyi , namun hingga beberapa detik tak sedikit pun suaru sahutan dari si raja Evil itu.

Seluruh anggota Kyu Line saling memandang satu sama lain , kebingungan menyelimuti mereka , bahkan di antara mereka ada yang menanyakan keadaan Kyuhyun tanpa suara namun semua hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tidak tidak tahu.

Akhirnya mereka semua pun menundukan tubuh , mengintip ke bawah meja , tempat Kyuhyun bersembunyi dan saat itu mereka sadar bahwa sahabat mereka itu tak mungkin dalam keadaan baik.

" Kyu .. " kali ini suara Ryeowook lah yang memanggilnya namun Kyuhyun tetap tak bergeming.

Mereka saling pandang satu – sama lain.

" kau punya masalah dengan Yesung ? " kali ini Changmin yang bertanya namun kembali tak ada respon.

" Yesung menitipkan ini tadi " MinHo pun meletakkan sebuah amplop berwarna soft pink di lantai samping Kyuhyun.

Tak beberapa lama Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya menatap lekat amplop tersebut.

ScreenPlays Fanfiction

Present

Super Junior Fanfiction SM Entertaiment

Mistake Nia&Ian Couple

Part 1

Kyuhyun menatap lekat sebuah pintu besar bercat Coklat di depannya , tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah surat , matanya terpejam seakan meyakin kan dirinya sendiri.

Dan tak berapa lama kemudian , ia melangkahkan kaki semakin mendekat ke depan pintu , mengangkat tangannya lalu mengetuk pintu.

" appa , ini Kyuhyun " tak ada sahutan , ia pun memberanikan diri membuka pintu.

Ruangan itu kosong. Kyuhyun kembali menghela nafas kemudian kembali menatap surat yang tengah di pegangnya.

Dengan langkah lunglai ia pun kembali ke kamarnya.

Di raihnya sebuah figura di atas nakas memandang lekat dua foto yang berbeda itu.

" umma " lirihnya saat menatap lekat foto ibu kandungnya.

" aku merindukan mu " dan Kyuhyun pun mulai menangis di dalam kamarnya yang temaran itu.

" Yesung-ah , maafkan aku " ucapnya sambil mendekap ke dua foto tersebut.

ScreenPlays Fanfiction

Present

Super Junior Fanfiction SM Entertaiment

Mistake Nia&Ian Couple

Part 1

Masih terekam jelas di ingatan Kyuhyun apa yang di ucapkan Ibunya saat usianya beranjak 11 tahun sehari sebelum ia di bawa ke rumah besar keluarga Cho.

Ibunya mengatakan bahwa ia hanyalah seorang wanita simpanan yang tak memiliki hak apa pun atas kekayaan mereka dan Kyuhyun dengan ke beruntungnya sebagi anak haram harus bersyukur dengan apa yang telah di dapat.

Kyuhyun beruntung , karena dia adalah satu – satunya anak lelaki yang di miliki keluarga kaya raya tersebut meski ia anak haram namun ia masih memiliki darah dari tuan besar Cho , itulah alasan mengapa ia bisa berada di sana.

Apa pun yang terjadi ia harus bertahan , bukan hanya untuknya tapi juga untuk ibu dan adik perempuannya yang tinggal jauh darinya.

Berusaha sekuat mungkin bertahan dari semua cemohan di sana yang selalu memandangnya sebelah mata , belajar segiat mungkin agar mendapat kepercayaan dari seorang pria yang katanya adalah ayah kandungnya.

Tapi , Kyuhyun tak pernah sekali pun merasa lelaki itu adalah ayahnya , Kyuhyun lebih merasa bahwa pria itu tak lebih dari seorang dictator yang memaksanya menjadi apa yang diinginkannya.

Sejak awal ia ingin berhenti namun setiap kali mengingat ibu dan adiknya yang hanya bergantung padanya , membuatnya tak mampu berkutik dan pada akhirnya memaksanya untuk tetap bertahan.

Kyuhyun lelah , ingin bersandar tapi … tak ada satu pun yang bisa di jadikan sandarannya.

Teman- temannya di Kyu Line ? tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang tau ke benaran itu.

Semua tertutup dengan rapi , sekenario yang apik telah di buat oleh mereka.

Yang di ketahui orang hanyalah , Cho Kyuhyun anak bungsu dari direktur utama perusahaan baja terbesar ke4 didunia Cho Chang Kyu dan Soo Ji Han seorang jaksa terkemuka yang cukup banyak di kenal masyarakat.

Memiliki dua kakak perempuan bernama Cho Kyu Ri dan Cho JIn An.

Cho Kyu Ri seorang model papan atas yang terkenal dengan imagenya yang ellegan dan tutur bahasanya yang sopan dan santun.

Sedangkan Cho JIn An adalah seorang relawan yang aktif di setiap kegiatan amal , meski tak terlalu di kenal public seperti kakanya Kyu Ri , namun Jin An juga banyak di kenal di kalangan para relawan sebagai gadis yang Cantik dan periang.

Ya , 7 tahun ke hidupannya di keluarga itu hanya diisinya dengan semua kebohongan.

ScreenPlays Fanfiction

Present

Super Junior Fanfiction SM Entertaiment

Mistake Nia&Ian Couple

Part 1

Telapak tangan itu melayang pasti menyentuh pipinya , menciptakan sebuah suara yang tak terlalu nyaring namun cukup menyakitkan.

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya.

" anak bodoh tidak tau diri , bagaimana bisa kau membuat kesalahan sefatal itu ? kau mempermalukan keluarga terhormat Cho " maki seorang lelaki paruh baya.

Kyuhyun membenci keadaan ini , dimana seorang lelaki yang mengaku sebagai ayah kandungnya dan seorang wanita paruh baya yang harus di anggapnya ibu tengah menatapnya tajam.

Kyuhyun ingin berlari , pergi jauh dari keduanya .. hal yang tak mungkin dapat benar – benar di lakukannya.

" siapa gadis yang kau hamili itu ? siapa orang tuanya , apa pekerjaan orang tuanya , sekaya apa keluarganya ! kata kan pada ku " Kyuhyun tetap tak menjawab hanya terdiam menunduk dengan kepalan tangan yang menahan amarah.

Pria paruh baya itu menghela nafasnya kesal sebelum akhirnya kembali berbicara tetapi kali itu bukan pada Kyuhyun melainkan pada istrinya yang tengah duduk santai di sofa sambil menikmati secangkir tehnya.

" Ji Han , kau urus masalah ini , lakukan apa pun yang terbaik jangan sampai masalah ini tersebar keluar " ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan tersebut tanpa kembali melirik kearah anaknya.

"Buah jatuh tidak akan jauh dari pohonya itu adalah pribahasa yang cocok untuk kalian , kau , ayah mu dan ibu mu " ucap wanita itu sambil menatap tajam kearah Kyuhyun

" dasar anak haram , menyusahkan saja , kau lihat karena ulah mu aku juga bukan yang harus repot. Pergilah , aku muak melihat wajah mu " ketusnya mengusir Kyuhyun , namun Kyuhyun tampak tak bergeming.

Pikirannya kacau " kau itu mengerti bahasa manusia atau tidak ? ku bilang pergi ! " ucap kasar wanita itu lagi hingga akhirnya dengan rasa amarahnya Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah wanita itu , beberapa detik tanpa berucap sedikit pun sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya keluar kembali ke kamarnya.

Kakinya melangkah dengan berat menaiki anak tangga , berbeda dengan airmatanya yang jatuh dengan cepat membasahi wajahnya.

Ia sakit , hatinya. Tapi tak ada satu pun orang yang mau perduli , Kyuhyun membutuhkan ibunya , tapi ibunya tak ada , ia merindukan Yesungnya tapi ia tau ia tidak mungkin lagi dapat menggapainya.

Dan pada akhirnya , ia akan tetap sendiri seperti kali itu , bergelung di balik selimurnya dengan isak tangis mengisi kesunyian kamarnya hingga ia lelah dan berakhir dengan ia yang terlelap.

ScreenPlays Fanfiction

Present

Super Junior Fanfiction SM Entertaiment

Mistake Nia&Ian Couple

Part 1

T.B.C ….!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Mistake**

**Genre : Lemon , Drama , Family, Sad.**

**Rate : M**

**Length : 3shoot**

**Main Cast : **

**Cho Kyuhyun-SJ- **

**Before : 16 th – after : 34 th**

**Kim Hyo Joon-oc- **

**Before : 17 th - **

**Shim Changmin-TVXQ-**

**Before : 16 th – after : 34 th**

**Jong Hyun –C. -**

**Before : 16 th – after : 34 th**

**Choi Min Ho –shinee-**

**Before : 16****th – after : 34 th**

**Kim / Cho Ah Rin-OC-: 17 th**

**Park Bom -2ne1- : 16****th**

**Ji Yeon-t-ara- : 16 th**

**Tiffany-SNSD- 16 th**

**Im Yonna – SNSD **

**Before : 17 th – 35 th**

**Summary : **

**Kyuhyun seorang pria berusia 34 tahun yang mencampakan kekasihnya yang tengah hamil , bagaiman jika 17 tahun berlalu ia mendapatkan berita yang mengguncang dirinya yang masih mencintai kekasihnya . mampu kah ia memperbaiki kesalahanya meski semua telah terlambat ? **

**ScreenPlays Fanfiction**

**Present**

**Super Junior Fanfiction SM Entertaiment**

**Mistake Nia&Ian Couple**

**Part 2**

Sinar matahari yang cukup terik memasuki kamarnya karena gordennya yang memang tak tertutup , namun bukan itu yang membuatnya terusik dari dunia mimpinya.

Rasa mual yang menjalar di bagian lambungnya , membuatnya mau tak mau harus membuka mata dan berusaha dengan cepat berlari ke kamar mandi untuk kembali mengeluarkan cairan alcohol yang semalam di tenggaknya.

Kyuhyun membasuh wajahnya , kemudian melepas kaos yang di kenakannya , membiarkan tubuh bagian atasnya tak terbalut apa pun.

Lama , ia hanya terdiam termangu memandang cermin yang memantulkan sosok dirinya.

Kyuhyun tidak sedang berfikir apapun atau lebih tepat ia memang sedang tak mau memikirkan apa pun, untuk sejenak ini ia ingin menghilangkan semua beban yang sudah sejak 3 bulan ini mengganggunya.

Tapi ia tidak bisa , meski beberapa detik bisa melupakan masalahnya namun usai itu seluruh masalahnya akan kembali memenuhi otaknya.

Kyuhyun meremas kuat helaian rambutnya , berharap walau sedikit hal itu bisa meringankan beban fikirannya , tapi hal itu pada akhirnya hanya akan berbuah sia – sia dan untuk kesekian kalinya ia akan kembali menangis.

ScreenPlays Fanfiction

Present

Super Junior Fanfiction SM Entertaiment

Mistake Nia&Ian Couple

Part 2

" gugurkan anak itu lalu pergilah jauh dari kota ini , sebisa mungkin jangan pernah kembali " ucap Kyuhyun penuh keangguhan pada sosok gadis mungil yang tengah menangis di bawah kakinya.

" Kyu kenapa kau lalukan ini pada ku dan anak kita ? bukan kah kau bilang kau mencintai ku ? " gadis itu menghiba , berusaha mengingatkan kekasihnya pada janji-janji dan ucapan manis yang selalu di utarakannya.

Kyuhyun membuang wajahnya ke arah lain " kau kira kau siapa ? harusnya dari awal kau tau ! kau itu hanyalah mainan ku dan sekarang bagi ku kau tak lagi menarik dan aku sudah muak dengan mu apa lagi dengan bayi mu " Hyo Joon semakin menangis histeris

Kyuhyun melemparkan sebuah tas ke depan Hyo Joon yang tengah menangis di lantai itu

" gugurkan kandungan itu lalu pergilah , aku akan urus perpindahan sekolah mu " lanjutnya kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan Hyo Joon yang tengah menangis di lantai.

" tidak , Kyu .. "

" kyu , ku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku ! "

" Kyuhyun .. Cho Kyuhyun "

ScreenPlays Fanfiction

Present

Super Junior Fanfiction SM Entertaiment

Mistake Nia&Ian Couple

Part 2

Kyuhyun membuka matanya panic dan dengan cepat mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas kasur.

Tubuhnya berkeringat , nafasnya memburu. Ia kembali bermimpi buruk.

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah jam dinding yang terdapat di kamarnya itu.

Pukul 2 siang , ia kembali tidak datang ke kantor hari itu. Entah sudah berapa kali dalam bulan ini ia tidak masuk kerja dan Kyuhyun tidak peduli , juga tidak mau tau , lagi pula itu perusahaannya dan ada pula teman-temannya di Kyu-Line yang siap menggantikannya untuk memimpin.

Lambungnya kembali sakit. Maagnya mungkin kembali kambuh karena memang sejak semalam ia belum makan dan hanya mengisi perutnya dengan alcohol jadi tidak akan mengherankan jika dalam waktu dekat ini ia akan benar – benar masuk rumah sakit dan bodohnya Kyuhyun berharap seperti itu.

Setidaknya mungkin dengan sakitnya ia , walau sebentar Kyuhyun benar – benar bisa melupakan masalahnya , demi apa pun saat ini yang Kyuhyun inginkan hanyalah beristirahat tenang tanpa harus di ganggu mimpi – mimpi buruk dari masa lalunya.

Kyuhyun meraih sebuah botol berisi obat maag lalu di kunyahnya obat tersebut , hanya sekedar untuk menghilangkan rasa mual di lambungnya , usai itu Kyuhyun pun memilih untuk beranjak dari posisinya di atas ranjang.

Melangkah keluar kamar dan menuju dapur , Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya pelan saat melihat banyaknya botol yang mengandung alcohol dari mulai bir hingga wine.

" aku akan benar – benar mati sebentar lagi " gumamnya kemudian kembali melangkah ke arah dapur.

Kyuhyun kembali menutup kulkasnya saat sadar sudah hampir isi dalam Kulkasnya telah menjadi bahan makanan yang sudah tak layak mendudukan dirinya di kursi meja makan dan kembali melamun.

ScreenPlays Fanfiction

Present

Super Junior Fanfiction SM Entertaiment

Mistake Nia&Ian Couple

Part 2

" pergilah ke America dan jangan pernah kembali jika bukan aku yang menyuruh mu ! " satu kalimat perintah yang tak mungkin dapat di tolaknya meski dalam hati ia tak menginginkan semua itu.

Kyuhyun melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu , dengan kepala tertunduk lesuh ia berjalan menaiki anak tangga namun sebelum ia sampai di anak tangga terakhir ia bertemu kakak perempuan Kyu satu orang yang memang paling tak di sukainya dan tak menyukainya.

" pada akhirnya , ayah membuang mu jugakan ! " gadis cantik nan elegan namun memiliki lidah setajam silet itu memang selalu saja menggangunya.

" jangan kira , ayah mengirimu kesana untuk belajar … kau harus tau , kalau kau dikirim kesana karena ayah sudah merasa rasa ragu bahwa kau adalah pewaris yang tepat " Kyuhyun menatap datar gadis berusia 25 tahun itu dan semakin lama ia memandang gadis itu senyum pun mulai mengembang , bukan senyum lembut tetapi senyumnya lebih mengarah kepada perlawanan.

" kau kira aku peduli , sayangnya aku bukanlah manusia penggila harta se-per-ti-kau " ucapnya

" oh ya .. lalu jika memang kau tak seperti ku untuk apa kau disini ? untuk ibu dan adik mu ? cih .. bukannya jawabannya tetap sama kau berada disini untuk harta , lebih tepatnya untuk menghidupi kedua keluarga mu yang menyedihkan itu bukan " Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya , menahan amarah yang sudah mulai menguasainya.

" pembantu tetaplah pembantu , kehidupan nyata tidak akan pernah sama dengan dongeng yang banyak di ceritakan para tetua … " gadis itu menyeringai saat melihat amarah di kedua bola mata obsidian adik tirinya itu.

" kebagai anak yang memiliki otak pintar seperti mu harusnya kau sadar betul bukan , jadi kenapa kau tidak memberi pengertian saja pada ibu mu yang bodoh dan kampungan itu jadi ,dia tidak perlu mengorbankan m.. "

" orang seperti mu tau apa ? kau hanyalah orang yang dapat berlindung dibalik kekayaan keluarga dan wajah cantik palsu , tidak akan pernah mengerti arti keluarga yang sebenarnya , karena bagi kalian keluarga adalah harta " gadis itu tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan adik tirinya itu.

" oh , ya ! jadi , kalau aku boleh tau keluarga seperti apa yang ideal itu ? tuan so pintar ? apakah dengan cara mengirim anak jauh ke tempat yang tak disukai si anak agar si ibu mendapat uang … "

" kakak ! " tepat sebelum Cho Kyu Ri melanjutkan kata – katanya , anak kedua keluarga Cho datang memanggilnya tepat berada di belakang Kyuhyun.

Gadis bernama Cho Jin An itu melangkah menaiki anak tangga terus maju hingga melewati Kyuhyun dan berhenti tepat di satu anak tangga sebelum menyamai posisi kakaknya.

" jangan mengucapkan hal yang akan memicu pertengkaran , rumah ini sudah penuh masalah tanpa kau membuat masalah " dan tanpa perlu menunggu jawaban kakaknya itu ia kembali melangkah meninggalkan kedua saudaranya.

Cho Kyu Ri berbalik menatap punggung adik kandunganya itu seraya mencibir pelan lalu setelah itu melangkah pergi tanpa lagi beradu mulut dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun mengikuti langkah kedua kakaknya meninggalkan tangga tersebut , kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya dan saat ia sampai di dekat kamarnya ia kembali terdiam menatap gadis yang tengah berdiri menghadapnya tepat di depan pintu kamarnya.

Kakak keduanya , Cho Jin An.

" kau akan ke Amarica ? " Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya

" kapan ? " tanya gadis itu lagi

" setelah semua keperluan ku siapa " gadis itu hanya terdiam , Cho Jin An .. gadis pecinta alam itu memang terlihat agak berbeda dari kakaknya atau pun ibunya.

Sejak ia dibawa ke Masion itu , tak pernah sekali pun Kyuhyun mendengar umpatan untuknya dari bibir gadis itu , gadis berambut pendek itu lebih sering terdiam seakan tak mengananggapnya ada.

Tapi meski begitu ada kalanya ia perduli padanya , walau hanya sedikit tapi bagi Kyuhyun itu sudah bagaikan angin yang dapat sedikit menyejukannya. Yah .. seperti angin yang hanya melintas sesaat.

Gadis itu melangkah maju mendekat padanya " jika kau bisa , ini akan menjadi awal kesuksesan untuk mu seorang " ucapnya sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang langsung menghampirinya.

ScreenPlays Fanfiction

Present

Super Junior Fanfiction SM Entertaiment

Mistake Nia&Ian Couple

Part 2

" Cho Kyuhyun " Kyuhyun langsung tersentak saat mendengar namanya diteriaki tepat di telinganya.

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal saat tau siapa yang telah berteriak itu " jangan berteriak tepat di telinga ku dengan suara melengking mu itu Shim Changmin " marahnya namun tak terlihat sedikit pun sahabatnya sejak SMP itu merasa bersalah.

Changmin mengambil posisi tepat di hadapan Kyuhyun lalu meletakkan sebuah bungkusan plastic di atas meja.

" kau pasti belum makan " ujarnya sambil mendorong plastic itu kearah Kyuhyun.

" mau ke psikolog ? " tanya Changmin tiba- tiba , membuat pergerakkan tangan Kyuhyun yang tengah membuka kotak kardus berisi pizza itu berhenti.

" kau kira aku gila ? " sahut Kyuhyun

" aku tidak menyarankan mu masuk rumah sakit jiwa , tapi pergi berkonsultasi pada psikolog " dari raut wajahnya sudah terlihat jelas Kyuhyun sangat enggan menanggapi usul pria tinggi itu.

Kyuhyun menggigit sebagian potongan pizza yang diambilnya " gadis itu … "

" dia punya nama " potong Kyuhyun segera

" ya , Kim Ah Rin .. "

" Cho Ah Rin " Kyuhyun kembali memotong , Changmin memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

" terserah kau saja .. dari hasil yang ku dapat ternyata anak mu itu belum mambayar uang sekolahnya 4 bulan dan terancam Drop out " Kyuhyun menghentikan makannya , selera makannya tarasa hilang seketika.

" aku sudah membayarnya atas nama beasiswa , aku sudah membuatnya menjadi salah satu anak pendapat beasiswa sekolah dari dana perusahaan mu " Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas leganya

" terima kasih " ucapnya tulus dan hanya di balas anggukan kepala dari Changmin.

" Kyu .. " panggil Changmin dan di balas dengan gumaman singkat dari Kyuhyun.

Mereka saling bertatapan " kapan kau akan menenuinya ? " Kyuhyun kembali berhenti mengunyah lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

" aku bahkan belum memiliki keberanian untuk datang menemui Hyo Joon , terlalu hina rasanya " Changmin menghela nafasnya.

" tapi anak mu perlu pendamping setelah kakeknya meninggal 5 bulan lalu , kau lihat bahkan ia tak lagi mampu membayar uang sekolahnya , aku khawatir dengan gizinya " ucapan prihatin Changmin itu sesungguhnya untuk membujuk Kyuhyun agar dapat cepat menemui sang anak.

" aku akan pikirkan cara bagaimana ia bisa tetap tumbuh dengan baik " seru Kyuhyun

Changmin menghela nafasnya , ia bingung bagaimana caranya untuk membuat siap untuk bertemu dengan putri kandungnya yang memang sangatlah membutuhkan hanya materi tapi juga kasih sayang dan perhatiannya.

" tidak kah kau kasihan dengan anak mu yang tinggal sendiri , ia remaja Kyu .. ia bisa banyak melakukan kesalahan jika tidak di bimbing dengan baik " Kyuhyun terdiam dalam hati membenarkan ucapan sahabatnya itu tapi ia juga tidak dapat membohongi dirinya bahwa ia takut menerima kenyataan buruk.

Bagimana jika putrinya membenci dirinya ? bagaimana pun ia dulu pernah dengan sangat jelas meminta Hyo Joon untuk membunuhnya bahkan saat ia masih berupa segumpal darah , Kyuhyun pun juga menelantarkan keduanya , membiarkan Hyo Joon berkerja keras hingga jatuh sakit dan membiarkan putrinya hidup sederhana di saat ia memiliki begitu banyak uang yang mampu membelikan apa pun yang di inginkannya dan setelah 17 tahun putrinya hidup Kyuhyun baru datang menawarkan diri merawatnya atas nama Ayah.

Bukan kah itu terdengar sangat buruk ?.

Berkali – kali Kyuhyun sudah meyakin kan diri , pada akhirnya saat ia akan tetap terdiam membatu membiarkan dirinya kalah pada rasa takutnya karena ia tahu bahwa ia tidak akan mampu lagi berdiri tegak jika ia di tolak sang anak.

Lebih baik bersembunyi sambil mengawasinya dan memberikan segala yang bisa ia berikan secara diam – diam dari pada menampakkan diri dan menerima kenyataan pahit yang berujung pada ia tak lagi bisa melihatnya tubuh atau pun memberikan segala sesuatu karena putrinya menolak pemberian darinya.

Ironis .. sejak dulu hidupnya memang seperti itu.

Dari keadaan keluarganya yang memperhatinkan hingga membuatnya terpaksa harus ikut keluarga Cho untuk membantu perekonomian ibunya , tersiksa psikis di rumah besar itu seorang diri sampai akhirmya ia di buang dari rumah tersebut dan kini saat ia telah berhasil sukses ia kembali mendapat guncangan hebat.

4 bulan lalu saat ia menghadiri acara reoni SMAnya dan kembali bertemu teman – temannya , ia kembali bertemu seorang gadis yang cukup dikenalnya , bukan Kim Hyo Joon melainkan sahabat dekat gadis itu Im Yoona namanya , gadis cantik bertubuh tinggi dan baik hati itu menatapnya penuh kesal , mengahampirinya bukan untuk mengucapkan ' apa kabar ' lalu berjabat tangan tapi ia datang untuk memberinya satu tamparan kuat di pipi kirinya sambil berkata

" masih hidup kau ! " saat itu seluruh orang di sekitar segera menoleh kearahnya , tentu hampir semua yang ada disana merasa Shock saat melihat satu peristiwa langka itu terjadi.

Cho Kyuhyun seorang anak Kolongmerat dan direktur utama perusahaan kontruksi terbesar di asia di tampar seorang wanita yang memiliki image lamah – lembut dan penyabar seantero sekolah di angkatan mereka . Sesuatu pasti terjadi diantara keduanya.

" apa kita punya urusan sebelumnya ? " tanya Kyuhyun dengan geram namun di tengah rasa malunya Kyuhyun masih berusaha menahan emosi , bagimana pun itu tempat umum.

Dan untuk kedua kalinya pipinya kembali di tampar gadis itu , kali itu di pipi kanannya dan tanpa di duga serangan ketiga bukanlah di wajahnya lagi tak tanggung- tanggung gadis cantik itu menendang cukup keras perut Kyuhyun dengan sepatu high heelnya dan membuat Kyuhyun mau tak mau terjatuh.

Sesungguhnya itu bukanlah serangan yang terakhir , jika saja tubuhnya tak lebih dulu di pegangi kuat salah satu teman Kyuhyun . Choi Minho.

Kyuhyun menatap gadis itu tajam namun sepertinya gadis itu pun tak terlihat gentar dengan pandangan tajamnya dengan penuh rasa keberanian gadis cantik itu ikut membalas tatapannya , seakan menantang.

" apa masalah mu ? " teriak Kyuhyun walau tak terlampau kerasa namun sudah mampu menggambarkan emosi tertahannya.

" aku tidak punya masalah apa pun , apa lagi dengan laki – kali bajingan seperti mu " semua orang yang di sana semakin terkaget dengan ucapan kasar gadis lembut itu.

Kyuhyun melangkah gusar mendekati Yoona, terlihat sekali bahwa emosinya semakin terpancing mendengar jawaban Yoona.

" Kyu .. " Changmin dan Ryeowook segera menahan kedua tangan Kyuhyun , menghentikan langkahnya mendekati Yoona , bagaimana pun meski pun posisinya gadis itulah yang salah mereka tetap tak mau adanya pembalasan dari Kyuhyun pada Yoona yang seorang wanita.

" tenanglah , kita selesaikan ini secara dewasa dan tentunya di tempat yang lebih sepi " lanjut Changmin sambil melirik sekitarnya.

" Min , bawa Yoona , kita pindah tempat ! " putus Changmin lalu mereka pun pergi meninggalkan ruang aula acara.

ScreenPlays Fanfiction

Present

Super Junior Fanfiction SM Entertaiment

Mistake Nia&Ian Couple

Part 2

Akhirnya mereka-Kyu Line dan Yoona – berpindah ke seberang restoran Jepang tak jauh dari lokasi acara.

Kyuhyun dan Yoona duduk berhadapan saling berbandangan penuh emosi.

" jadi , apa alasan mu memukuli Kyuhyun nona Im ? " tanya Changmin.

" hanya menepati janji pada sahabat ku sekaligus sedikit membalaskan dendamnya " ucapnya sambil tetap memandang Kyuhyun dengan tajam.

" siapa sahabatmu itu ? jika ia memang punya masalah dengan ku suruh dia datang sendiri " geram Kyuhyun.

" jika bisa , aku sudah akan menariknya datang meski pun ia akan menjerit tak mau sekali pun aku akan tetetap menariknya datang .. tapi sayangnya .. ia bahkan tak dapat datang " masih dengan tatapan tajamnya gadis itu menangis. Ia tak mampu menahan sesak di dadanya hingga mampu membuat biur-buir air matanya.

" karena dia … dia .. sudah meninggal " lanjutnya , kali itu dengan tangis yang cukup memilukan.

Jong Hyun yang duduk di sebelahnya bahkan sampai reflexs mengelus punggung gadis itu , berusaha menengkannya.

" itu semua karena kau , ia meninggal karena kau … " gadis itu terisak hebat.

Semua yang di sana hanya terdiam , membiarkan gadis itu menumpahkan keluh kasahnya bahkan Kyuhyun pun ikut terdiam membiarkan.

" ia bahkan meninggal dengan masih sangat mencintai mu " gumam Yoona.

" dia bodoh , terlalu polos dan pemaaf … aku membenci mu karena kau dia menderita " Kyuhyun masih tak dapat menerka maksud dan arah ucapan Yoona.

Kyuhyun tak tau apakah ia yang benar – benar salah dalam hal ini atau hanyalah persepsi dari gadis di hadapanya saja.

" kau tau , bahkan di akhir hidupnya ia masih memegang janjimu , ia selalu percaya kau mencintainya dan akan kembali … bagaimana bisa kau membohongi gadis selugu dia , menghancurkan kehidupannya yang damai , membiarkannya hidup sulit disaat kau mampu bersenang – senang dengan semua harta mu .."

Kyuhyun menghela nafanya lalu tanpa sengaja tatapannya bertemu dengan Changmin yang memandangnya heran , seakan bertanya apa yang kau lakukan ? dan Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda tak mengerti maksud ucapan Yoona.

Keadaan semakin membaik setelah beberapa saat , isak tangis Yoona tak lagi terlalu mendominasi keadaan , gadis itu sudah mulai tenang.

" apa kau mengerti semua ucapanku ? " tanya gadis itu dan kembali menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata merah sembabnya.

" maaf , aku yang dulu memang lah sangat buruk , terlalu banyak yang ku sakiti , begitu banyak kesalahan yang ku buat hingga membuat ku tak mampu mengingat satu persatu kesalahan…"

" artinya kau tidak paham , kau tidak tau siapa yang ku bicarakan , kau tidak tau siapa yang orang yang sangat menderita karena mu " Kyuhyun berdiri lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya.

" yang mana pun itu, aku tau aku salah .. dan aku menyesal , maaf … " semua teman Kyuhyun terdiam , menatap Kyuhyun, selama pertemanan mereka baru kali itu mereka melihat Kyuhyun meminta maaf pada orang yang bahkan tak di kenalnya apa lagi untuk masalah yang tak terlalu jelas seperti itu.

" sesaat sebelum ia meninggal , ia menitipkan ini pada ku " Yoona mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah berukuran sedang dari dalam tasnya kemudian bangkit dari duduknya.

" kau akan tau siapa orang yang kumaksud jika sudah membuka kotak itu , aku harap kau mengingatnya karena di sini masih ada orang yang masih menjadi sangkutan mu " Yoona membungkukan badannya lalu melangkah pergi.

ScreenPlays Fanfiction

Present

Super Junior Fanfiction SM Entertaiment

Mistake Nia&Ian Couple

Part 2


End file.
